


I'm Yours

by pinknamjoon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, ivy is done with both of them, os and ed are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinknamjoon/pseuds/pinknamjoon
Summary: Oswald misses Ed, even though he sees him every day. He deals with it by reading to his ice bound friend every night.





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> if season four isn't exactly like this i'm sueing

Oswald was reading to Ed again. 

Ivy had first heard him doing it six months ago, right after the Iceberg Lounge had opened. She was staying late checking up on some things, long after the staff had gone home. She assumed she was alone in the place, but when she stepped into the main area, she heard a voice. As she got closer, she realized it was Oswald. 

He had been sitting right in front of Ed, holding a book in his lap. She smiled to herself, and backed away, silently leaving the club and heading back to the mansion. 

Oswald never made it home that night. Ivy was the first one into the club in the morning, and found her feathered friend asleep in front of the ice cube, his hand keeping his place in the book. 

She had got one of the security men to pick him up and carry him into his office. She picked up the book, putting a napkin in the pages as a bookmark, and put it on his desk. As she set it down, she realized he had been reading Ed Romeo and Juliet. She smiled. 

She had never thought, however, Oswald would keep doing it. He was never at the mansion, always sleeping at the club. He had told Fries, Zsasz and Bridgit that he was staying late to work, but Ivy knew what was happening. He was reading to Ed. 

Oswald's desk was covered in books, from Wurthering Heights to The Night Circus. He seemed more owl than penguin, novels covering every unoccupied space. 

She had known Oswald wasn't going to be able to cope after he had gotten his revenge on Ed. She knew he still loved him. She had heard him talking in his sleep one morning, after another late night. He was apologizing to Ed over and over again. 

And she was there when Ed, Barbara, Butch, Tabitha and Fish had broken into her greenhouse. She saw the way Ed had looked at Oswald. He was in love too, but he wasn't willing to accept it. 

Every day it was getting harder for Ivy to stand by and watch while her friend withered away. Bags were growing under his eyes, his frightfully pale skin somehow got even whiter, and his clothes hung from his frame, his already skinny body even smaller than when she found him close to death in a river. 

He didn't delight in running Gotham, he didn't find joy in torture. He only smiled when he was reading to Ed, which was why Ivy let him keep doing it uninterrupted. 

Today, or last night as the case may be, Oswald fell asleep with his nose in The Princess Bride. He hadn't gotten very far, just after Buttercup pushes Westley down a hill, thinking him to be the Dread Pirate Roberts, and he yells "As you wish" as he falls. The Princess Bride was one of the only books in her house growing up, so she knew it like the back of her hand. 

She leaned down to pick up the paperback novel. She looked at Oswald's pale complexion and thin appearance and she made her mind up. She needed to talk to him about Ed. 

She gently woke him up, and offered him a hand as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, which he gladly took. She gave him his book and lead him into his office. 

"Ivy, what is this about? I have an underworld to run you know." He huffed. 

"We need to talk about Ed." 

"There's nothing to talk about. I killed his girlfriend, he shot me, I froze him. Now he's a popsicle in my club, which I should start planning the schedule for." 

"You know what I mean. We need to talk about your late nights spent reading to Ed."

Oswald flushed, his eyes widening, breaking eye contact with Ivy. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. So can you please just admit you miss him? It'll be easier for all of us and you. You need rest." Ivy told her friend, concerned. 

Oswald seemed to soften at that. 

"I- I still love him. After everything he did to me, I still love him. I saw him again in the Court of Owls and my heart mended. I think I froze him partially because I didn't want to let him go. I couldn't stomach killing him." 

Ivy was shocked. This is how she knew he was exhausted. He only ever says that much about what he's feeling when he's drunk or tired. 

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a club to run, and a stubborn detective to conquer." The emotion in his eyes left as swiftly as it had come. 

Before Oswald could even take a step, the door flew open, revealing a panting waiter who was on the morning shift. 

"Sorry to bother you sir, but it's Mr. Nygma. He's gone." 

Oswald waddled as fast as he could into the main area of the bar, Ivy close behind. When they arrived, they saw that the pedestal Ed was on was empty, a sparking wire amidst the quickly melting ice. 

 

One month later, Oswald and Ed were business partners. They had both agreed that it would be mutually beneficial, and it would be a relief for both of them not to have to watch their back every waking moment. 

Oswald craved more. He wanted to be friends again, at the very least. Ivy was onto him, constantly bothering him about Ed. She was very perceptive. 

So far, Ed seemed to not remember anything from the ice. And if he did, he wasn't saying anything. Oswald was thankful for small mercies, not wanting to have to explain why he stayed up every night reading to his enemy. 

He was roused from his thoughts by a knock on the door of his office. 

"Come in." He called, running his hand through his hair. 

Edward stepped into the room. 

"What can I do for you, Mr. Nygma?" He asked. 

"Ed." He flushed, to Oswald's surprise. "Call me Ed." 

"What can I do for you, Ed?" He said, smiling softly. 

"I, uh, wanted to talk to you, talk to you about s-something." Ed was fidgeting, a little bit of the anxiety ridden forensics specialist he was when Oswald first met him shining through. Since he had come out of the ice, it had been happening more and more frequently. 

"Talk to me about what?" 

"Us. I-I mean, everything that's happened. I want you to know I forgive you. You proved yourself to me, and I still shot you. Losing you, it-it broke me. I was taking drugs just to see you one last time. I was running rampant through Gotham, trying to find someone to fill the hole in my heart that you left." Ed was avoiding his gaze, looking anywhere but his face. 

Oswald was shocked by the sudden outburst of emotion. He was hoping on working up to this. Though he was glad Ed had forgiven him. 

He got up from his desk, and limped up to Ed, putting a finger under his chin, forcing him to look at Oswald. 

"I forgave you long ago. You had cemented yourself in my life, and I couldn't fathom it without you. Why do you think I froze you instead of killing you? I need you, Ed, even if you don't need me." 

"But I do need you! You're the only friend I've ever had. Despite what happened between us, you're still my friend." 

Oswald's heart sunk. He knew he was expecting too much for Ed to love him back. But at least he considered him a friend. This time, he wouldn't screw it up. His hand left Ed's chin, falling back to his side. 

But before it fell, Ed took it in his hands. 

"I, oh Oswald I-" Ed was shaking, his thumb making small circles on the back of his hand. 

Oswald searched Ed's eyes, his heart suddenly beating faster. Maybe it wasn't too much to ask? 

He watched as something in Ed broke, his eyes growing hard. He let go of Oswald's hand, only to place his on the sides of the Penguin's face. He leaned in, connecting their lips. 

Oswald was in shock. Edward Nygma, The Riddler, was kissing him. 

Ed drew back, and Oswald realized he hadn't been reacting. 

Ed looked crestfallen. He let Oswald go, muttering an apology. 

Oswald snapped out of his reverie, pulling Ed back towards him. 

"Don't go." He whispered. 

He raised himself up on his tiptoes, kissing Ed with all he had, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. 

Ed kissed back eagerly, his arms finding his waist, holding him tightly to his chest. 

Ed tasted like mint and strawberry chapstick, and smelled like paper and the sea. His lips were cold, but his tongue was oh so warm. 

"Hey Pengy, have you seen Zsasz, I gotta- oh." 

Oswald and Ed quickly broke apart, but the damage had been done. 

"Awe Ozzie, you finally realized Riddle Man had a crush on you!" Ivy exclaimed. 

"Ivy, could you please excuse us?" Oswald said, smiling, looking at Ed's blushing but happy face. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But we're talking about this when you get home." She said, waving her hand dismissively. 

Oswald glared at her. 

"What? Oh, fine , I'll stay with Selina tonight." She rolled her eyes. "But you're telling me everything tomorrow! Toodles, lovebirds." 

She left the room, and Oswald turned back to Ed, taking the other man's hand in his. 

"You wanna get out of here?" He smiled. 

"I thought you'd never ask." Ed told him, eyes sparkling. 

In the coming weeks, the two became a force to be reckoned with. 

Ed moved back into the mansion, and helped Oswald whenever he could. 

They were even more powerful than when they were running the mayors office, and ten times scarier. The Riddler and The Penguin ruled Gotham. 

Oswald lay with his back up against the headboard of their bed, Ed curled up on his chest. 

Ed's soft snores were so endearing. He brushed a stray hair off of his boyfriend's face, taking off his glasses and setting them on the nightstand. He picked up his book, and started from the beginning. 

"What are you reading?" Ed murmured. 

"Pride and Prejudice. Go to sleep, my love." 

"Can you read to me? Like you did when I was in the ice?" 

Oswald froze. He remembered? He decided to deal with it in the morning, wanting his lover to get some rest. 

"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters." 

Ed drifted off after a few chapters, and Oswald shut the book, and slid into bed next to the taller man, trying not to wake him, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

The next morning, he awoke to sun streaming through the curtains. It hit Ed in such a way that he looked like an angel. Oswald ran his finger down the other man's cheek, rubbing his lip with his thumb. 

"Good morning, darling." Ed said, his eyes fluttering open, voice raspy early in the morning. 

"Good morning, my love." He answered, giving Ed a chaste kiss. 

"Sorry I dozed off while you were reading last night." Ed told him, pulling Oswald's body closer to him. 

"That's alright. Your rest is important." He said, kissing his forehead. 

"Why didn't you tell me you remembered things that happened while you were in the ice?" He asked, after a moment of thought. 

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." Ed told him, curling closer into him. 

"Why would I be uncomfortable?" He questioned, softly. 

"You said some personal things, and I wanted to make sure you meant them before I told you." 

Oswald swallowed. He remembered one night, where he had been drunk, he was clawing at the ice, crying, saying he was sorry, and that he still loved Ed, over and over and over. 

"I meant every word. I love you, Edward Nygma." 

Ed smiled brighter than the sun, his eyes sparkling with joy. 

"I love you too, Oswald Cobblepot. I've loved you since the moment I met you." 

Oswald looked at his boyfriend in surprise. 

"But Isabelle?" 

"Isabella, I think, was my way of looking for closure with my relationship with Miss Kringle. My heart belonged to you, and I had misplaced my love." 

"Well, now I'm all yours." He said, leaning in, and kissing Ed passionately. 

They spent the entire day in bed, laying together, hopelessly in love. 

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr! @ambersdyke


End file.
